


Midnight Pleasure

by WinterEyes18



Category: Fairy Tail, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Big family, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Cheerleaders, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Natsu Dragneel, Hook-Up, Implied Relationships, M/M, Morning After, POV Alternating, POV Natsu Dragneel, POV Third Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Top Gajeel Redfox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18
Summary: A high school au where Natsu and Gajeel are best friends and they hook up after a party.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Original Male Character(s), Levy McGarden/Kara Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia/Original Male Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Natsu pov_

Finally Friday, just wished this class was over already. I have cultural history with Gildarts, don't get me wrong he's a cool guy but I don't think he was meant to be a teacher. Plus none of my friends are in this class. Right now Gildarts was going on and on about some chic he saw at the coffee shop. I didn't pay attention to anything he was saying, neither was most of the girls. The majority of the guys listened to the old man. I picked up my phone to text one of my friends when the bell finally rang. I grabbed my textbook and notebook, stuffed my phone in my pocket and hurried outta that class. I passed a few people I knew in the hallway before stopping at my locker. After I put in my combination and opened the door, Wendy showed up next to me.

"Hey Natsu" her voice was as cheerful as always. She was wearing her Cheerleader uniform with the school logo on her chest. Her blue hair in a high ponytail with a bow.

"Hey Wendy" I leaned against the lockers. Wendy is like a little sister to me.

"You going to Lucy's party tonight" she asked.

"Of course I am" I put my books in my locker before closing it and walking with Wendy to our last class.

"I expected you to say that" she chuckled.

"Are the others going too" I asked.

"Yea, they should be" we sat at one of the tables in the art room.

"Hey guys" Hayden, or Hiccup, and Hanna, or Hicca, walked in and sat with us.

"You got practice after school Wendy" Hicca asked after the teacher told us we had free range to do what we want.

"Yea, all the Cheerleaders do. There's a couple things Coach wants to iron out before the game tomorrow" Wendy sighed.

"Layla told us they had practice this morning Hanna" I reminded her.

"Oh, yea, I totally forgot" she scratched the back of her head.

We went our separate ways after the last bell rang. Wendy went to the gym and the three of us went to the parking lot. Gajeel, his twin Kara , Sting and Rogue were waiting by our cars. Gajeel and Kara were sitting on the hood of their cars smoking (they're identical twins). Those two are known as The Iron Twins around school cause of how they look and act. They get into the occasional fight but that's usually with some self-entitled fuck that pissed one off, which pisses off the other one. Once they let you in and they open up though it's like they're completely different people. They are very rarely seen apart. They both have black, very curly hair, on occasion Kara will straighten hers, and a bunch of piercings'. Gajeel is 6'1 and Kara is 5'10.

"Where's the other four Dragnells at" Sting sat on the hood of his car, laying against the windshield.

"They still got stuff ta do" Hicca threw her bag into her car.

"So, y'all going to Luces' party" I asked.

"Yup" and "Yea" where the responses I got.

We stayed and talked about random things while we waited for the rest of our group. I stole glances at Gajeel as often as I could without getting caught. I've had a crush on him for years but I'm pretty sure he's straight. We've been very close since we were little, almost as close as he and Kara are.

"Hey y'all" Tanlos, or Toothless, and two of my other sisters walked up. Layla is a Cheerleader with Wendy, her siblings Ryan, Jax and Skyler (they're quadruplets), and Kallie, Kassy, and Luce. Natalia, or Nashi, and Fajra threw their bags into their cars. All of us ended up leaving to go home after a bit. Each of our families live in a mansion on the outskirts of town. My family has nine people including mom and dad. I saw moms' car in her spot so I knew she was home.

"Mom we're home" Fajra yelled, closing the door behind us. My dog, Delma, came running from the kitchen and almost tackled me to the floor. I just barely kept myself up, chuckling at the dogs excitement. She's a pretty large dog. She has a pattern similar to a German Shepherd but the body of and power of a large Mackenzie Valley Wolf and the height of an Irish Wolfhound. 4'7 at the shoulder on all fours she's one of the biggest dogs I've met.

"It's good to see you too girl. Now get down" I laughed at the whine the wolfdog made before she finally went back onto all fours and followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey ma" I kissed her cheek, grabbing an apple from the basket next to her. She has dark auburn hair and olive skin. She'd obviously been home for awhile since she's wearing sweat pants and one of dads old t-shirts.

"Hey, how was school" she leaned back against the black marble countertops and took a sip of her tea. The six of us took our turn talking about our day like always. I eventually went to my room after maybe thirty or so minutes with Delma following. She jumped up and got comfy on my queen size bed. I put my book bag in the same chair I always do before joining her, turning on my flat screen and relaxing against the head board, petting Delmas' head that she put in my lap.

At around 7:30 I started to get ready. Layla got home at seven and immediately got in her shower to clean up and relax a bit. I took my time getting ready, the parties start at 7:30 but normally don't go full swing 'till eight. Luce threw a party the Friday before every game she and the other Cheerleader attend. So at least once a month there was a party happening. Luce is the team captain and very popular, almost every guy is school wanted her, even some of the girls too. But some people couldn't take the hint that she was already taken, by the captains of the two basketball teams, Erza Scarlett and Blake Fang. Those three have been together since Luce transferred at the end of our sophomore year. She moved here to live with her cousin and get away from her piece of shit father.

I pulled on some ripped black loose skinny jeans and my Metallica t-shirt. I decided on my black combat boots, sitting at my vanity to tie them. I looked through the few pieces of jewelry I own, picking the off-white choker dad gave me when I was 12, after I came out and told him and mom I was gay.

"C'mon Natsu, I swear you take longer than the girls" I looked up to see Haydens' reflection in the mirror by my door.

"Oh quit complaining Hic" clipping the choker around my neck. I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket before giving Delma a kiss on her head and leaving with Hayden.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" he hissed. I just chuckled at him. We got to Luces' place, after we picked everyone up, at 8:05. Music was already blaring, people and cars were all over the place, parked in the driveway, the street, and some on the grass.

"Looks like it's gonna be another wild party" Sting laughed as I got outta my car.

"These parties are always wild" Tanlos chuckled.

We made our rounds, saying hi to the people we knew, then heading to the basement. The only ones Luce allowed down there are her close friends, everyone else had to stay upstairs. I grabbed a beer from one of the coolers and popped off the cap with my ring before Fajra and Natalia pulled me to where all the girls and a few of the guys were dancing. I stayed and danced with my sisters for a bit 'till I finished my beer. I got another while talking to Gajeel and a few other guys we knew. After awhile Hanna dragged me back to the 'dance floor', I saw Kara dragging Gajeel with her to dance as well. Talk dirty, the deeper nightcore version, came on and I felt Gajeel wrap his strong arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest. I didn't think much of it since he's held me like this before. Though I jumped a little and sucked in a breath when he started leaving feather light kisses on my neck. He put more pressure and his lips moved closer and closer to the scar on the right side of my neck, which is mostly covered by my choker. It, along with the one on my left hip, are the most sensitive spots on my body and he knows it. Cause I'm a dumbass and told him that. I tensed up when he kissed over the scar, along with gently rubbing a rough hand against the other, and I don't think I've ever been so glad I wore this choker, I barely felt his lips so I didn't feel my legs give out completely.

"Gajeel" I said in a breathless whimper. He hummed, I felt him smirk against my neck. The fucker is completely sober so he knew exactly what he was doing.

"What the fuck are you doing" I whispered.

"I don't know what your talking about" he chuckled in my ear, his voice deeper than normal sending a shiver down my spine. I just grabbed the hand on my left hip and dragged him outside.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" I spun around and whisper-yelled. He smirked at me before he pinned me to the side of the house and kissed me right on the lips. I froze for like a split second before kissing back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We eventually broke away to breathe. I stared into his ruby red eyes. I bit my lip, swallowing a lump in my throat when I saw his eyes were darker than normal.

"Damn, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that" he whispered.

"Same here Metalhead" I smiled, pulling him down for another kiss. That kiss turning into us making out, me still being pinned to the house. He slipped his hand, the one not next to my head, under my shirt to mess with the scar there. I tried to hold in the small moan but it still slipped out. He eventually pulled away to let me breathe.

"Lets head to my place. My folks won't be back 'till tomorrow" I nodded as I was still trying to catch my breath. He grabbed my hand and led me to my car, a dark red Mustang.

"You hurt Inferno, Imma kick your ass" I warned him, getting in the passenger seat, while Gajeel drove. It was almost ten o'clock when we got to his place, parking next to his and Karas' cars. I waited 'till he closed the front door, then kissed him again. I pulled away before he could kiss back. His eyes darkened even more, I smirked, making my way to his room.

_Third pov **(Disclaimer: I've never written smut of any kind before. This is my first time actually writing anything close to explicit. So forewarned this may be a bit cringy)**_

Gajeels' room had red walls, with metal and rock band posters on said walls. A king size bed sat in the middle of the wall opposite the door. Natsu left said door open as he took off both his boots and socks, sitting on the grey covers of the bed and waited for Gajeel. The piercing covered teen walked into his room and leaned against the door frame, giving the pinkette a heated look. Natsu felt a shiver go down his spine again and bit his lip. Gajeel noticed, smirking at the reaction he got. He walked over to Natsu, kicking off his own socks and boots. He pulled him to his feet and kissed him. Natsu wrapped his arms around his neck again, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands down Gajeels arms 'till he was tugging at the bottom of his shirt. The 19yr old pulled away to pull it over his head. Natsu licked his lips as he ran a hand over his abs.

"Like what ya see Spitfire" he hummed in Natsus' ear.

"Maybe" he teased, giggling after. He spun them around, pushing Gajeel to sit on his bed. He slowly pulled off his own shirt, teasing Gajeel. Tossing the shirt to the floor he straddled his lap.

"No matter how many times I've watched you do that it never gets old" Gajeel whispered. Natsu hummed before kissing him again. Gajeels' big hands finding their place on Natsus' thighs, gently squeezing the flesh. Natsus' finger traced the tattoo sleeve on Gajeels' right arm, tracing the metal gears and black tribal designs. One of Gajeels' hands moved from his thigh to his ass and squeezed again, enticing a moan from the 18yr old in his lap. Natsu could feel the bulge under him grow making him smirk and pull away a tiny bit. The pinkette sat there panting and staring into the piercing red eyes that stared back. Kissing from his mouth to his neck, looking for a sweet spot, while he brought down a hand to undo Gajeels belt. Gajeel let out a small groan when Natsu nipped at a spot under his ear. While he was distracted, Natsu undid his belt and tossed it to the floor. He fussed with the button 'till it finally came undone. Gajeel groaned when Natsu massaged his dick through his underwear. Gajeel flipped them over, moving so Natsus' head rested against the pillows. He took a moment to take in Natsus' face, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown, cheeks flushed red, lips slightly swollen and panting. He looked like a hot mess and Gajeel loved it. He was brought back from his thoughts by Natsu pulling him down for another addictive kiss. His weight rested on his forearm next to Natsus head while his other hand hovered over his side 'till it landed on Natsus' thigh again. The 18yr old moaned after Gajeel squeezed again, putting more pressure this time. That hand moved again to undo Natsus' own belt and toss it to the floor as well. His hand went back to Natsus' thigh, both resting over his own. Natsu rolled his hips, grinding their groins together. Gajeel groaned while Natsu moaned.

"Hey, you sure you want to do this" Gajeel pulled back a bit, his lips still brushing against Natsus' as he spoke. Natsu nodded but Gajeel didn't move 'till he got a verbal response.

"Yes, I want this more than you could imagine" Natsu was panting as he spoke. Gajeel kissed him again, this time licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Natsu gladly let him in, their tongues dancing while their tongue piercings clicked against one another. Gajeel popped the button on Natsus' jeans, slowly pulling them down his thighs and pulling them off completely. He tossed the black jeans to the floor, joining their belts and shirts. He pulled off his own blue jeans, tossing them to the to the carpeted floor as well. Natsu flipped them so he was in his lap again. He sat completely up, finally breaking the kiss, panting and took a good look at Gajeel. Counting his piercings, admiring his tattoos, mussels, his whole upper body really.

"My eyes are up here Spitfire" Gajeels deep voice interrupted Natsus' ogling of his mussels. He looked up at his face and rolled his oxyn eyes. The 18yr old remembered the choker still on his neck, he reached behind his head to undo the clip keeping it there. Gajeel watched as he reached over to put his choker on the closest nightstand. When he sat back again, he sat right on Gajeels dick, which by now was hard as hell. The 19yr old sat up to attack Natsus' neck, licking, nipping, and kissing up and down his neck. Purposefully avoiding the scar, just to tease him.

"Gajeel" the pinkette whined, grinding on him again.

"Patience Spitfire" Gajeels' breath tickled his neck, making him squirm in his lap. He pressed a feather light kiss to the scar, making the teen in his lap moan loudly.

"I'm barely touching you and you're already like this" Gajeel teased before flipping them over again. He continued to attack his neck, this time abusing the scar, rubbing the barbell in his tongue against it, driving Natsu crazy. He threaded his fingers through Gajeels' black locks, pulling it out of the low ponytail he always had it in. His hair spilled over his shoulders, some of it brushing against Natsus' chest. He felt and heard Gajeel hum against his neck, enjoying the slight scrape of Natsus' blunt nails against his scalp. Natsu felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth, then Gajeel nipped at the scar again and a loud moan was ripped from his throat. He felt, more than heard, Gajeel chuckle on top of him.

"I knew you said you were sensitive here, but I didn't think you'd be this sensitive" he whispered hotly in the pinkettes pierced ear. The man under him whined, the grip in his hair tightening. Gajeel finally started moving, kissing down his torso. Nipping and licking one of his nipples 'till it was red. His tongue ran through Natsus' six pack abs 'till he got to his v-line, planting a few kisses there before looking up. Natsu had his head against the pillow, his chest rising and falling rabidly as he panted. His free hand, the other still somehow in Gajeels' hair, had an almost white-knuckle grip on the same pillow his head's on. Gajeel nipped his hip, the side without the scar, to get Natsus' attention. His thumb hooked under the waistband of Natsus' dark red briefs but not pulling them off yet. Natsu looked down into those piercing red eyes, nodding the best he could. The raven pulled the briefs down, tossing them to the floor to join the pile. He kissed and nipped his thighs, leaving both red marks and hickies like he did his neck. He knew Natsus' siblings where gonna want to know what the hell happened to him in the morning, but he didn't really care at the moment. A yelp from Natsu made him realize he'd made his way to the medium sized scar on his hip. Gajeel smirked, getting an idea. He turned his head a bit and kitten licked at the base of Natsus' dick, making Natsu moan and his hips twitch. He heard Natsu moan his name as he lightly kissed his way up Natsus' shaft. He kitten licked the tip, feeling his own erection throb in his underwear. The hand in his hair pulled, bringing him face to face to a very flustered pinkette.

"Stop teasing me Gajeel" he growled, sending a slight shiver down his spine. Natsu used the grip he had on Gajeels' hair to pull him into another addictive kiss. The younger rolled his hips against the man above him, making them both moan. Pulling away, Gajeel grabbed the lube from his nightstand. Natsus' eyes were still, for the most part, closed, listening to Gajeel pop open the cap. The ravenette poured some onto his fingers. He spread the semi-cool liquid along Natsus' entrance making him twitch slightly. The lube warmed up quickly due to Natsus' abnormal body temperature. The 18yr old let out a long low moan, loving the combination of Gajeels' calloused fingers and the lube. Gajeel kept moving his fingers in and out as he started kissing Natsus' torso, leaving hickies all over. He placed a kiss to the wolf tattoo on his ribs.

"Gajeel" the pinkette moaned. The older grinned, showing off his abnormally sharp k9s. He nipped the scar on his hip, earning a yelp from the teen under him.

"Gajeel, please" he whined.

"Use your words baby. What do you want" the ravenette teased. Natsu looked away, being shy, his cheeks red. His fingers brushed over Natsus' prostate making him cry out.

"C'mon baby, tell me what you want" Gajeel whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me, please" the younger whispered, begging. The plea went straight to his dick, which started to get painfully hard.

"Good boy" he kissed the pinkettes' neck. He pulled out his fingers and pulled off his underwear, his dick springing free. He hissed softly when the cool air hit his heated skin. He grabbed the lube again, coating his dick. He groaned while he rubbed the lube over his dick.

"You ready" he muttered in the teens ear. Natsu simply whined and rolled his hips. Gajeel chuckled, pulling Natsus' thighs over his own again. He grabbed his dick and lined it up to Natsus' waiting hole. He placed slow, open mouth kisses along the pinkettes' jaw and throat as he slowly pushed in as to not truly hurt him. Natsu moaned as the first barbell of Gajeels' Jacobs' ladder pushed in. He kept pushing, each barbell deliciously catching on the rim, 'till he bottomed out. He stayed still, just kissing the teens neck and letting him adjust to his size. Natsu laid there, enjoying the stretch and soft kisses pressed into his neck. His warm fingers threaded through Gajeels' soft black locks, which made a low hum rumble his chest. Natsu rolled his hips after a minute of them just laying there, telling Gajeel that he's okay and that he could start. And that's just what the ravenette did. He slowly pulled out about half-way then thrusting back in a little faster. This kept up, each time going a little faster when he thrusted back in, 'till Natsu told him to go faster, his moans got louder and higher in pitch as Gajeel did as told.

_Time skip_

Natsu laid on his back catching his breath as Gajeel cleaned them both off. Gajeel got them a fresh pair of briefs and gave him the shirt he was wearing before.

"You good" Gajeel asked as he sat next to Natsu, gently rubbing his left side.

"Yea, though I think I'll have some trouble walking tomorrow" he chuckled. Gajeel smirked slightly, picking the pinkettes up and putting him under the covers before climbing in with him. Immediately Natsu curled into his side, resting his head on his chest.

"I thought you were straight" he asked quietly, his voice sore from screaming as Gajeel railed him.

"Nah. I'm Bi" the 19yr old hummed.

"Why'd you never tell me" Natsu looked at his face.

"Don't know, guess I just never had a good opportunity ta tell ya" he muttered. Natsu simply hummed as he fell asleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party.

The sun peaked through the small gap in the curtains. The light got in Natsus' eyes, waking him up. The pinkettes lightly groaned from being woken up. His oxyn eyes slowly opened, taking a minute to adjust to the light. Last night suddenly came back to him and a heavy blush covered his cheeks. He looked over his shoulder at Gajeel. The ravenette now had his arms wrapped around Natsus' waist and his face nuzzled into his neck. The 18yr old smiled softly. He knew the heavily pierced teen was a pretty heavy sleeper but he was still careful about prying Gajeels' arms from his waist. His reflection in the full length mirror in the corner on his way to the bathroom caught his eye. The shirt Gajeel gave him hung off one of his shoulders, showing all the hickies Gajeel left, and ended just below his butt making the blacks briefs he wore almost disappear. The shirt almost swallowed him. He looked back at the ravenette still asleep and rapped his arms around himself. A soft smile made its way onto his face, thinking this was the first time he didn't regret sleeping with someone. With all his past boyfriends and hookups he never felt right after. But last night with Gajeel just felt right.  


After using the bathroom he went downstairs to the kitchen. He didn't worry about the fact that his hair was messier than normal or that he didn't have pants on since he was the only person awake, or so he thought. When he rounded the corner to the kitchen a short girl with blue hair stood in front of the coffee machine.

"Levy" he made sure to keep his voice down. The 18yr old bookworm jumped and spun around.

"Natsu! What are you doing here" she whisper-yelled. She had on one of Karas' metal band t-shirts that looked more like a dress on her, stopping just below her knees.

"I could ask you the same thing" he put a hand on his hip, well aware he had on one of Gajeels' shirts on. Levy gapped like a fish out of water before sighing, "I came here with Kara after the party last night". Natsu saw the hickies littering her shoulder and collarbone. 

"I see you two had some fun" he motioned to the hickies, making Levy blush.

"You don't look any better Dragneel" she clapped back, "Not to mention I heard YOU screaming". He chuckled, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Fair, I'm just surprised I can walk or talk right now" he made his own coffee as he and Levy talked until Gajeel walked in wearing dark grey sweat pants. A hand in his shoulder length hair, pulling a few strands from his face. He cocked an eyebrow once he saw Levy sitting on one of the stools at the island and Natsu standing opposite her.

"My sister drag ya home or something" his voice was gravely from disuse and that he just woke up.

"I came here willingly ya lug" she countered with an eye roll. He chuckled at the nickname she gave him.

"I'm kinda surprised you're walking around" he directed at Natsu who blushed and looked away muttering a 'shut up'. The ravenette and bluenette chuckled at the teens embarrassment. Gajeel planted a kiss to Natsus' cheek as he passed to get his own thing of coffee. Levy watched Natsu smile as Gajeel behind him, a hand ghosting over his side.

"I take it something, other than you two hooking up, happened last night" Levy had on a shit eating grin. 

"Other than me finally not regretting it when I woke up, not really except I found out he's Bi" the pinkettes took a sip of his coffee while he let her process that info. 

"What, are you saying you regret sleeping with everyone but Gajeel" her eyes were wide.

"Yup"

"How many guys have you slept with" her head cocked to the side like a curious dog.

"Maybe ten total and I never felt right after each one" he said.

"Except for Gajeel" Natsu simply nodded. Gajeel, who'd been quietly making his coffee while listening to the two 18yr olds talk, placed his cup on the counter before wrapping his arms around the pinkettes' waist and his head on his shoulder.

"Good ta know I'm unique Spitfire" he grumbled.

"You're unique in many more ways Metalhead"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and posting here. Hope you liked this story.


End file.
